


Skip

by ShihoMiyano



Series: Mystrade Oneshots [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Facebook: Mystrade is our Division Fic Prompts, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShihoMiyano/pseuds/ShihoMiyano
Summary: Mycroft, Greg and the TV.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Mystrade Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974031
Kudos: 33





	Skip

**Author's Note:**

> Accidentally wrote a drabble! Thought I'd finally try prompts from [Mystrade is our division FB Group](https://www.facebook.com/groups/202060293592708/). These one words prompts are a bit difficult for ideas to materialise.

Skip. 

Skip. 

Skip. 

"Love, you'll need to play something to actually watch a show." 

"But the recommended titles look boring!" Mycroft whined. 

"Let me." Greg grabbed the TV remote from Mycroft and pressed play. "We're watching Iron Man!" Greg announced with a grin. Mycroft rolled his eyes and made himself comfortable in Greg's arms. 

Greg checked on Mycroft's fever patch, satisfied that it was still cold, kissed the top of the ginger's head and gently ran through the ginger hair with his fingers. Mycroft usually craves more touch when he's sick and Greg was all too happy to give them.


End file.
